pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB002: Falkner, the Bird Keeper's Challenge!!
is the 2nd chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis With the sage absent from Cherrygrove City, Gold continues on to Violet City. He prepares his first step for championship by facing Falkner, the Gym Leader. Despite Falkner's speed, Gold creates a clever strategy to counter his Flying-type Pokémon. Chapter Plot Gold wails in pain, as Totodile chews his fingers. Gold feeds Totodile, seeing how hungry it is to even eat his fingers. Taking a break, Gold eats some food, and wonders what did this Pokémon sage discover. Later, Gold arrived to Cherrygrove City, but is shocked to hear the Pokémon sage is absent. The granny explains the sage was visited by an old friend, and the two went to Violet City together. Gold asks what the sage has discovered, but the granny was told "something". Granny offers Gold some tea, who sees he has to meet up with the sage in person. Gold remembers the Gym Leader, Falkner, lives there, and decides to go to Violet City to challenge the Gym Leader, to make his first step towards the championship. On the road, Gold encounters a bunch of trainers. Gold is taken aback, looking at lots of trainers that want to fight. Regardless, he takes them on, and sends Totodile and Pidgey to battle. After a lot of battles, Gold and his Pokémon are exhausted, but broke through the trainers. Gold compliments his Pokémon, and notices Totodile doesn't even look exhausted. Suddenly, Totodile falls down, shocking Gold. At Violet City, Gold visits the Pokémon Center, and is scolded by the nurse, who claims he is not fit to be a trainer. She reminds Gold that Totodile cannot show its feelings, and one should still look after its condition. Gold yells out what is Totodile's condition, and is told Totodile is just exhausted. Gold is relieved, while the nurse points out Gold should look after it carefully. Totodile is recovered, and Gold hugs it, being worried about it. The nurse kisses Gold, making him blush, as she reminds he has to have compassion. She believes Totodile will do better if it is warmed up before the battle, since it can't control its body temperature. A man arrives, asking for the computer, and the nurse directs him. Gold leaves, while the man notes Gold looks a lot like Red. Soon, Gold arrives to Violet City's Gym, where he faces a young man, who notices a challenger has arrived. Gold introduces himself to the young man, recognizing him as Falkner, the Gym Leader. Falkner accepts his challenge, explaining they will conduct a two-on-two battle, with the Zephyr Badge as the reward for victory. Gold remembers Falkner uses Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Falkner sends a Pidgeot, startling Gold, who was not told Falkner used this Pokémon. Falkner explains his Pidgey and Pidgeotto were injured, and won't permit them to battle until they have recovered. Gold is amazed by Falkner's dedication, and asks who was the previous challenger. Falkner describes him as a long-haired man, dressed in black, whom Gold recognizes as Black. Gold is more astounded that Black won with Chikorita, who had a disadvantage against Falkner's Flying-type Pokémon. Falkner is still disturbed by the challenger's Mareep, who used electricity to defeat his Pokémon. Gold sends Totodile, ready to overcome these disadvantages. Pidgeot starts off with Wing Attack, while Totodile uses Water Gun. Pidgeot evades Totodile's attack, and dives to strike Totodile. However, it misses its target, pleasing Gold. Falkner believes Gold is just lucky, since Totodile is quite a small Pokémon for Pidgeot to miss. Regardless, Gold, seeing at the hole Pidgeot made, is aware one attack is enough to defeat Totodile. He looks at the ceiling, seeing a hole from the Water Gun attack, and muses this is an old Gym. Remembering the nurse's words that Totodile cannot show its feelings, Gold has an idea. Totodile continues using Water Gun, though Pidgeot evades the attack. Gold hopes that Totodile has the same idea its trainer has. Falkner points out Gold won't be able to hurt his Pidgeot, and notes Gold isn't even disturbed by that fact. For a brief moment, Falkner believes it is a trap, but seeing Totodile is guillable, braces his Pidgeot to aim carefully for Wing Attack. Pidgeot goes to attack, so Gold has Totodile use Water Gun. Pidgeot avoids the attack, but Totodile caused a crack in the ceiling, making a part of it fall on Pidgeot. Unable to evade, Pidgeot falls down, and Gold is thrilled he succeeded in his plan, with Totodile's poker-face not giving away a sense of a trap. However, Pidgeot emerges out. Falkner admits that was a surprise, but points out Pidgeot still has the speed on its side. Gold notes Falkner is not giving him an easy time, hence why he heated up Totodile, considering they made a hole in the ceiling. Gold explains Totodile is much faster when it is warmer, to counter Pidgeot's speed. Falkner is impressed by Gold, and decides to counter this straight-forward attacks. Pidgeot uses Wing Attack, but is hit by Totodile's Water Gun. Its wings tarnished, Pidgoet falls down and is an easy target for Totodile's Bite. Falkner calls Pidgeot back, recognizing this impressive teamwork between Totodile and Gold. Totodile bites Gold in affection, though Falkner states Gold may regret this victory. He lifts the curtain, revealing a Pokémon he claims it is impossible to beat, which startles Gold and Totodile. Outside the Gym, a group of people gather, seeing a strange storm approaching. The nurse is shocked, and asks the professor the cause behind the black thunderclouds. The professor explains he is not the weatherman, but a Pokémon researcher, and asks her what time is it. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters